


Library Shenanigans

by LuckyTreize



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Kittens, Libraries, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Alternating, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyTreize/pseuds/LuckyTreize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had only a stray kitten to thank for being able to meet such a perfect boy at the local library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Shenanigans

As Jack made his way down to the local library, he noticed the sky darkening and the sun retreating behind some nearby clouds. Surprised to be met by such weather in the summer, he stopped in his tracks to take in his surroundings. However, the dull sky gave in and cried upon him before he had time to react. Merely a light drizzle, Jack was not fazed in the slightest, but soon quickened his pace to the library as the rainfall became more and more persistent.

-

Mark was using one of the public computers in the library when he heard a faint meow come from beneath him. Curious, he rolled his chair back, stretched, and then peered beneath the desk. To his utter surprise, a kitten was laying there, playing with a loose thread in the carpet. Once it noticed it had been seen, the kitten scurried away into the labyrinth of bookshelves, somehow managing to not be seen by the staff.

-

At last, Jack had finally made it to the library. Although soaking wet and grumpy, he was determined to cool off by flopping down onto a comfortable chair and losing himself in his own imagination. Once inside, he marched over to his usual spot and set his things down on the floor before reaching into his book bag and pulling out the latest novel by his favorite author. Without a moment of hesitation, Jack flipped opened the book and greedily immersed himself in the story.

-

Peeking around the corner of a wall division, Mark caught sight of a furry tail disappearing behind what appeared to be a book bag. Wanting to make sure he had lured the kitten into a false sense of security, he didn't dare move a muscle as he readied himself for attack. Once he was satisfied that the kitten was still hiding behind the book bag, he slowly slid off his hoodie before creeping forward. Garment at the ready and eyes narrowed, Mark ran up to the kitten and threw the hoodie down over its small frame, trapping it in a warm, cottony cage.

-

Hearing a sudden thump and grunt, Jack tore his eyes away from his novel to find another boy about his age with a writhing kitten securely trapped inside of some sort of cloth. Now more interested in the sight before him than his novel, Jack set it down before approaching the strange boy.

-

Catching the gaze of the boy in front of him, Mark smiled politely before explaining what just happened. Not even half way through his story, the other boy started laughing. He appeared as if he were trying to stop the flow of giggles escaping his lips with the way his hands flew up to his mouth. However, this didn't deter Mark. Pouting, he unraveled the kitten and stubbornly finished up his story to the tune of hushed laughter.

-

Being told such a bizarre tale greatly lifted Jack's spirits. He forgot all about his messy hair and sticky clothes as he pulled out a piece of torn paper from his pants pocket, writing down a string of numbers before handing it to the boy before him. Surely he would be a blast to converse with at the bakery next door. If not converse with, Jack would gladly just hang out with this unnamed boy, reading his novel to the tune of his wild stories.


End file.
